This invention relates generally to the field of doll furniture wherein it is desirable to provide furniture and implements for use by dolls to enhance the play value of such dolls. Among the types of devices and furniture frequently provided for dolls are high chairs and swings. When sold separately, such items can prove expensive and difficult to store, thereby discouraging the purchase of both items, thereby lessening the play value of the doll.
By providing a combined high chair and swing utilizing a minimum number of parts, the play value of the doll is greatly enhanced while the cost to the user are greatly reduced.